


sufficiently accurate for poetry

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: How to persuade Babbage out of his suit of armor, a study by James Moriarty.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	sufficiently accurate for poetry

**Author's Note:**

> please write babbiarty my birthday is next month and i am dying

It takes a great deal to persuade Babbage out of his armored suit.

The heat of summer is not enough: the armor has built in air conditioning. Nor is the prospect of joining the other Servants for dinner in the cafeteria, since Babbage has no particular love of food and often goes without now that he no longer requires it. Conversations with other Servants may be conducted through the layers of iron and steel.

But Babbage is a man with vices, like any other. And he did not have eight children in life entirely through chance.

Moriarty has more vices than most; he is a man who enjoys indulgence in many forms. Often that is the glee that comes from tricking another, even if he gains little out of the ruse. Sometimes that is the pleasure that comes from Babbage’s slim hips rising and falling atop him and the slight gasps of Moriarty’s name eked from Babbage’s lips. The tremble that passes through Babbage’s whole body, and the heat inside him more overwhelming than any steam engine.

(Moriarty’s back will hate him in the morning, but it’s worth it to have Babbage like this. He’d be a fool to complain.)


End file.
